Five Gates Immortal
Five Gates immortal. He was a talented person ever since childhood. But because his family was poor, he lived on as a monk. Later on, when it was discovered that his root was extraordinary, he was immediately selected to become an outer disciple in a famous sect called the Golden Light Temple. However, nobody thought that his talent would surpass what everybody expected. In just three years, he managed to breeze through the 12 levels of Body Tempering, going on to become an official disciple. And then in five years, he would break through to Foundation Establishment, becoming an inner disciple. Then ten years after that, he had managed to form his gold core, becoming a Golden Core cultivator, propping him into a position of a core disciple. This is also the stage that divided disciples from each other. If one’s root is good, then they can become an official disciple, if it wasn’t, then one can only do chores. If a disciple can reach level 9 or more in Body Tempering within five years, then they would be promoted to being a formal disciple. If he can reach Qi Refining within ten years, then he can become an inner disciple. And within 100 years of entering the temple, if one were to reach Gold Core stage, then he would become a core disciple, a genius within the temple.” “But afterwards, when FIve Gates immortal went out to do a mission, he was ambushed by someone, causing him serious injuries. Although he has been able to protect his live, his cultivation has been lost. The person who ordered his ambush was suspected to be from a very high background within the temple. In the end, he was expelled out of the sect.” “But who would’ve thought that when Five Gates immortal got kicked out of the temple, he would actually meet a famous person. This person was titled Five Resolves Daoist. Five Resolve Daoist was a rogue cultivator that had become famous among the immortal cultivators. His cultivation method is known as the Five Resolves Art. To practice this art, one needed to achieve five goals in their emotions: absolute kinship, absolute love, absolute morality, absolute friendship, and absolute justice. It can be said that one needed to be resolved to be righteous in order to practice this art. After Five Gates immortal met Five Resolves Daoist, nobody knew what Five Resolves Daoist did or used, but he actually managed to restore Five Gates immortal’s cultivation. Moreover, it seems like his cultivation had shot up to more than what he had before. After Five Resolves Daoist died, Five Gates immortal began to spread his name to the world. With his talent, he managed to use the Five Resolves Art in order to reach Transcending Cultivation stage. Afterwards, he created Five Gates sect and became the Sect Master. This was something that even Five Resolves Daoist haven’t done.” * Cultivation method: Five Resolves Art. Category:Historical Figure Category:Sect Master Category:Transcending Stage